With The Enemy
by HeIsTheSunAndITheMoon
Summary: Not once in their life had Rose and Dimitri questioned their fathers, not until they met each other. Being enemies is hard enough, but having the kid of the enemy? All hell will break lose, and World War 3 might just start. All Human.
1. Fate

**So here it is! :D **

**Should I change the title to Carrying the Enemy's Child?**

**Anyways here's the new story!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fate is an odd thing.

I use to not believe in it, but then again, I wouldn't be here without it.

But here I am.

I didn't believe in love either.

To me it was a waste of time, it didn't exist, only in movies.

And I didn't need it either, or want it.

Because I had my whole life planned out.

After boarding school, with the dirty money my father makes out of being a mob boss, I would go to college; and I would become a great mediator.

And I wouldn't have to depend on the dirty money my father made.

But I didn't know it was dirty at the time, because I had never questioned him, his tactics, or what he said to me.

Until I met him.

The man that changed my life.

Turning my life upside down.

So I had to believe fate brought us together.

Either that, or a night of alcohol and drugs.

Yeah.

I liked to think it was fate.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It has the same idea as Knocked Up, but differently... You'll have to read to find out how different they are :D**

**Review and tell what'd you think?**


	2. Home

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Being in a flight back 'home' wasn't something I was really thrilled about. After being at a border school, St. Vladimir's, for the last four years, being abandoned by my parents, I wasn't interested in seeing them. But they had convinced me to come back 'home' and celebrate my 18th birthday which had already passed.

But they'd used a weapon against me.

More like _someone, _and that someone had a name: Lissa Dragomir. She was my best friend, more like my sister. We'd been best friends since... forever. She was blonde with jade eyes, the perfect picture of an angel. And she acted like one. She was the quiet one of us, and she actually thought things out. Me? Not so much. I was a little reckless, rude, etc.

But unlike her, I knew what I wanted.

I was going to Harvard this fall, and become a mediator. She was taking a whole year off to think about her options. We'd gone to St. Vladimir's together, but she'd been more excited about going home than I was.

That was because she had a loving family, one that actually wanted her. Her father, Eric, was the best lawyer L.A. and hopefully I would work in his law firm. Something he wanted Lissa to do, follow into his steps, just like her older brother, Andre, had.

My family was different. They too, were rich, yet I didn't know where the money came from. I didn't know what my father, Abe Mazur worked as, but I have never questioned him. they'd sent me to St. Vladimir's hoping all my bad habits would go away. Bad habits being, the alcohol, the smoking, and the drugs. I'd never questioned him, not once.

Not even when he told me to hate Dimitri Belikov. He was older than me, 6 years older, but I remember there being a time when we were friends.

I was 6 and he was 13, our parents hadn't been so happy though. Abe told me to never go around him, that I had to hate him.

I obeyed. I was daddy's little girl, and it seemed he obeyed his father too.

Soon enough, I never saw him again. All I knew was that he was back at Russia, at a boarding school. I'd made fun of him, until I myself was sent to a boarding school.

Karma was a bitch.

I had an older brother though, one that made going back 'home' not so bad. His name was Eddie, and he was two years older than me. We didn't use to get along before, but then I got involved with drugs, smoking, and alcohol, and suddenly we were like peanut butter and jelly.

It was him that I had missed the most though, mom and dad, were put behind me four years ago. Lissa was back at L.A. something to improve my day too, her and Mason. Mason who was my cousin, and just like me.

_"We will be landing soon at L.A. please buckle in your seat belts for your safety."_

The voice in the intercom snapped me out of my thoughts. I buckled my seat belt, ready for landing.

I made my way around the airport, not really expecting for someone to be here, waiting for me, but there was.

I nearly dropped everything as I stared into the eyes of my dear brother.

"Eddie!" I ran, with my luggage which was not an easy thing to do. I jumped him, wrapping my legs around his torso.

"Wow there cowgirl, did you gain weight?" I gasped in mock shock, unwrapping myself from my brother.

He laughed.

"Come on, let's go home."

I linked my arms with his, walking towards his Porsche.

"Do you think I'll get a new car?" I asked getting into his car.

He shrugged, "Mom and Dad didn't say anything."

I frown.

"Doesn't surprise me."

He didn't say anything after that, he didn't have to. He was the boy, exactly what my parents had wanted all along.

"So when's the big party?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"You mean your big party?"

"Yep."

"Tomorrow night," he answered.

"Oh joy."

Joy indeed.


	3. Party

The night of my 18th birthday I wore a coral, colored dress; it was strapless and it had an arc on the side, studded by diamonds, it was simple in a way, but beautiful. It was short, covering my butt, and showing my curves. With silver, glittery, pumps that shone a little too much. I let my long hair fall in curls, wearing a pink-ish eye shadow, light pink blush, with black eyeliner, and glitter all over my shoulders, thanks to Mia.

Mia was Eddie's girlfriend, and a friend of mine. She was obsessed with glitter, anything that was shiny really.

I strolled down the stairs, feeling like a super star.

"Awe, there's my little sister!" Eddie exclaimed, a huge grin on his face.

His smile was contagious, that was Eddie, always able to get you to do anything that he wants.

"Hey mom, dad," I said uneasily. They were here when I got home, but they had to leave shortly.

"Rose," they both said together, with a smile on their face. They didn't smile anymore when they said my name, it was the first time in years.

"You're gift is outside," my father said. I made my way outside the door, into our drive way. It was a blood red, convertible, Aston Martin. I gasped.

"Eddie!" I heard his laughter behind me.

"Thanks dad!" I said hugging him. I'd caught him by surprise, and myself too. He was stiff at first, but then relaxed.

I pulled away.

"That's not it, though," my mother spoke from beside him.

I raised an eyebrow.

"As another birthday gift, we're giving you money, to buy a town home for yourself," she spoke. I almost let my mouth drop.

What was up with all the expensive gifts?

Not that I was complaining.

"Now go on, and partay!" my father exclaimed, as I cringed.

"Yeah sure."

I took my new car, letting the engine roar.

"Momma's home baby."

We sped off to the club my father owned, which was called, Snake's. Odd name, but like I said, I never questioned my father.

We parked in the lots reserved for us, as I got out of the car, I smelled the expensive cologne of my boyfriend, Adrian Ivashkov. He was my boyfriend, more or less.

I like to think of him as my friend with benefits. I don't believe in love or relationships. They're a waste of time, besides who needs love? Its all about sex.

"Hey sexy," I purred, turning around. His eyes roamed my body.

"I could say the same for you, though I'm speechless, " he purred back, bringing my body close to his. He was sexy, messy hair, styled that way, with emerald eyes, that drove the girls crazy.

"I'd like it if you didn't shag my sister in front of me," Eddie commented, interrupting Adrian and I.

We rolled our eyes.

"Than maybe you should leave," Adrian responded.

"Let's go Rose."

I laughed and pulled Adrian along with me.

"Thanks,"I heard Eddie mumble.

"Later,"I whispered, making him shiver. He was my fucking buddy, we both had others on the side, but in the end it was us two. He was Eddie's age, visiting me at St. Vladimir's every once in a while. His dad was an old friend of my father's.

We entered the club, the music blasting our ears. The rhythm of the music flowing through my veins.

"Here," Adrian placed something in my hand, a small bag.

"Happy birthday," he whispered in my ear, kissing my neck.

He disappeared and I knew I would see him later tonight.

I looked around, making sure Eddie wasn't around, I opened my palm. It was a bag of weed.

I smirked.

Adrian was my supplier too.

"Hellooo old friend," I said, then shoved it down my boobs, hiding it from Lissa and Eddie.

Those two would take it away from me.

I spent some time around the club, drinking, and laughing.

An old song came on, 'Milkshake', but it was the best. I went outside, anxious to inhale my old friend.

I rolled the weed up, lighting it, with a lighter I stole. I inhaled it for the first time in years.

"What would your daddy think if he saw you right now?" I cringed at the sound of his voice, that held a Russian accent to it.

I turned my head to see a very tall, very muscular, man. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't place him. He too, was smoking. I rolled my eyes.

"Like you care."

"True enough," he said. I looked at him, he was leaning against the bricked wall, one foot up. His hair was in his eyes, and he tucked it in. It was right below his ears. He looked up to meet my gaze, and I recognized those brown eyes.

"Dimitri Belikov."


	4. FMS

"Rose Mazur."

I tilted my head to one side, taking him in, just like he was me.

"Long time no see," I said. He nodded.

He took a step closer. He was a walking god, he was sexy, with those dark eyes, and those muscles. He was tanned, a little bit more than I was.

"You grew up well," he commented.

"Not so bad yourself Dimka," I purred, using his Russian nickname. He was in front of me, and handed me something. I looked down, it was a bag of... Ecstasy? I looked up.

"Thanks."

I took a few, and within minutes...

"Would it be wrong to say I want to fuck you right now?" he whispered huskily. I was throbbing, suddenly really wanting him.

I was high already, and drunk, although I hid it well.

"No," I whispered.

"Good."

I forgot that what my father told me, and I'm pretty sure he forgot too.

Hell I forgot his name. That's how out of it I was.

He took me upstairs, where my father had a room.

I was exhausted by the time we were done. He brought some liquor, from which I drank more than I should.

I slumped back at the same time he did. Somewhere I mind a word came up, taboo. I felt myself closing my eyes, falling asleep.

.

.

.

I woke up, with a killer headache, and pissed off. The light was bright.

"What the fuck?" I whispered.

"Exactly my respond."

My eyes snapped open, to stare into the face of my father.

By the looks of it he was pissed beyond belief, and I wonder what I did this time.

I tried sitting up, but something strong, and firm stopped me. I covered myself and looked down, it was an arm.

I screeched, making whoever was next to me bolt out of bed.

"What the fuck?" it was a man, but it was not Adrian. This one had long hair, and dark eyes.

"Fuck."

"Shit."

"What happened, tell me now!" my father boomed. I cringed, my head was killing me. I slumped back, closing my eyes remembering bits by bits.

Dimitri.

Oh god.

I was so dead.

A man burst in.

"What are the means of this Ibrah-" except he didn't finish my dad's name.

"Dimitri! What have you done!" I take it that was his dad.

This is so not happening to me.

"I would like some explanations Rosemarie! Now!"

"Dimitri! Answer! What is the meaning of this?"

None of us said anything.

I peaked at Dimitri, who's head whas hanging down in shame.

To our parents, us having sex, was the worst of the worse.

Before any of us said anything three words left my mouth:

"Fuck me sideways."

.

.

.

**:D as you can see, this is different than Knocked Up.**

**I hope I got the top part right, and everyone likes it :O Lol**

**Review. About the weed, if you go to the prologue it says drugs, plural.**

**And it is fanfiction... I could make my own drug if I wanted, I mean I've created an island in one of my stories.**

**I know its not that strong... **

**But thanks**

**And I actually don't know how ecstasy works... Lol**

**Review.**


	5. Anger

Everyone turned to look at me and I barely heard Dimitri mutter, "I think we did that."

I shut my eyes.

"You are a disgrace to this family Dimitri, sleeping with the daughter of my worst enemy! Did you stop to think about our business? Why do I ask, the answer is obviously no!" I cringed at every word.

"Couldn't you keep a dick out of your pants?" my father all but yelled at me.

Ouch.

"How did this happen?" both wanted to know.

After we somewhat explained ourselves, my father threw my dress at me.

"Get dressed."

With trembling hands I put on my dress, I was terrified of my father. Dimitri and his father left. Now it was only Abe and me.

"Let's go."

"What about my car?" I asked.

"I'll have someone take it."

I got up, my hangover completely forgotten.

"Dad, why is it such a big-"

He slapped me across the face, almost sending me flying.

"Don't finish that sentence. He is the son of our enemy."

Fury ignited a fire inside of me.

"He's your enemy! Not mine!" I yelled.

I have never seen him this angry, and it was scary as hell to have it directed at me.

I almost peed my pants, if it weren't for the fact that I had nothing in me.

"You are part of my family, which means my enemy is your enemy!"he yelled in my face. My cheek was burning, and hot tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"How could you sleep with him?" he was getting more angry.

"I was drunk and high!" I yelled, my voice breaking.

"You took him away from me in the first place! And I never questioned you! I don't even know what the fuck you work as!" I had an anger to match his now.

He didn't have anything to say.

"I want answers Abe!"

"You don't question me!" he left the room, quickly. I followed.

And I was starting to question him.

I got in the car and we both slammed the door.

I found myself thinking of Dimitri. The way his hands felt on my body, and inside me...

I should really stop.

In one night he had already turned my life upside down. I looked at Abe, he made a phone call in his native language, all I understood was Belikov.

I leaned against the seat, closing my eyes, my head was pounding.

I was in for a ride.

.

.

.

Review and I might update again


	6. Dark World

We went home, my mother was worried, as well as Eddie.

But one look at me and it was as if they knew. My cheek was still burning, and I was sure I would have a nasty mark, a bruise already forming.

My mother rushed to my side, Eddie taking his place next to our father.

"Meredith! Bring an ice pack," my mother ordered our maid. Meredith came with a bag of frozen green beans. My mother placed it upon my cheek, relieving the burning sensation I had. I stared into her eyes, I saw pity, anger, resentment, and shame.

Close to what I was feeling.

"Abe," my mother beckoned my father to follow her into his office. She handed Eddie the ice, and he sat next to me, placing it on my cheek.

There were murmurs then screams, coming from the office, all in a language I didn't understand, but that Eddie did.

He kept frowning, his facial expression changing a lot. I heard my name a few times, and I knew this was about what I had done.

Eddie got a call, it wasn't good because he got up, a pissed expression on his face.

He left me alone in the couch, pondering my life and my family.

.

.

.

I wasn't allowed to leave the house, even if I was 18, I depended on the money Abe gave me. My cheek had a red mark, proof he had hit me. Things at home were tense, and suddenly there was a blood bath talk on the news, between two mobs, who were enemies. There were deaths all over L.A. men paying the price for a mistake.

I shook my head, disgusted at all this.

"Rose, do you need to pee now?" she was getting impatient, much like I was.

"No," I said. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Here, drink more."

She gave another gallon of Sunny D, since water didn't seem to work on my bladder.

After five minutes of pacing around the room, my bladder felt like it was going to explode. Before I went into the bathroom Lissa placed the small test on my hand, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. But it wasn't working. I was too worried and afraid.

I went inside the bathroom, shutting the door quietly.

Five minutes later I came out, Lissa was pacing the floor. When I came out she looked up, "Well?"

I handed it to her, unable to believe this was happening to me.

She gasped, putting her hand over heart.

I slid down the wall, pulling my knees to my chest. This small stick has just decided my whole future.

And it didn't look promising.

.

.

.

I was in denial, not wanting to admit this was true, hoping it would somehow all be a dream, but as I stood in front of the room, I knew it was all true. I sat down in my bed, tears falling down my cheeks.

I still had a a light bruise but it didn't hurt much, because the emotional pain I was in was worse than then the physical.

There was light knock on my door, and I wiped away my tears, sniffing.

"Come in," I croaked out. My father and brother came in, Eddie shutting the door.

"What's up?" I asked, crossing my legs, hoping they wouldn't notice I'd been crying.

"I think it's time for you to know," my dad said.

I frowned, confused now. "Know what?"

My brother came to sit next to me, placing a hand on my knee.

"We want you to know that we didn't tell you to protect you," Eddie's voice was soft.

I was starting to panic.

"Go on," I said.

None of them said anything for a few minutes, my father twisting his bear, and Eddie looking away from me.

I got up, walking across my room.

"I think this is the part where you tell me what you need to tell me," I was using my old snarkiness.

"You wanted to know the family business right?" my dad asked me.

I nodded.

"I'm a mob boss, your brother being second in command, one day taking over the family business," he spoke. At first I thought he was kidding, then I saw his face. He was being serious.

I'd grown up in a mob family.

Suddenly everything I knew, everything I believed in, hoped in, was lies.

I shook my head in denial, not wanting to believe my family was involved in this.

My brother. Sweet Eddie, no.

"Rose," Eddie started.

"Stay away," I whispered.

My words seemed to hurt him, but my pain was more.

Everything made since now, though.

The shootings...

The men...

... and the blood bath?

"The blood bath on the news?" I asked in a tiny voice.

"Between me and Belikov," my dad answered my fear.

"Because, because...of what Dimitri and I did?" I asked looking up from the floor.

He nodded, slightly, that I would have missed it had I not been looking closer. I banged my head against the wall.

"Out."

Both men complied, leaving me alone in my room.

I was terrified of my future, of my father, of my brother...of my mother.

Of what they were capable of.

It shouldn't be like this. It isn't normal, nor healthy to be horrified of your own family.

Questions started to pop in my mind.

My stomach was in knots, as I ran to the bathroom to empty its contents. I was disgusted; all those deaths because of me.

I let more tears roll, my life just kept getting worse.

I put on music, letting it blast off the walls, the volume as high as it would go. It helped drown my screams of frustration.

Now I wished I'd kept my mouth shut.

I now knew about the dark world my family revolved around.

.

.

.

This chapter was already written, so is the next.

Its not moving too fast is it?

Review :)

And I won't update till I have 80 reviews ;) maybe..


	7. Unforgivable

A/N: I think thats the way he would have told her, he doesn't like to beat around the bush...

.

.

.

A whole week passed where I shut myself to the world, only letting Lissa in, she like me had been oblivious to the world our families belonged to.

"When are you telling them about...your situation?" she asked.

"I'm not," I answered.

She looked at me like I was crazy, but she was for suggesting I tell my dad.

"He's a mob boss! I'm his daughter but I'm pretty sure he'll want to kill me!" I hissed.

She rolled her eyes.

"You're his daughter, he wouldn't."

My father chose that moment to come in.

"Le'ts go Rose, follow me."

I knew better than to question him this time. I followed him to his expensive car.

We both got in and we drove in silence, after a while we reached a warehouse. We go out and he led me inside, were his two bodyguards were, with a man tied up in a chair, his head bowed down.

"How's our little guest doing?" he asked. His 'guest' looked up, his eyes meeting mine. I had to suppress a gasp.

I'd only seen him once, but those eyes were impossible to forget.

Dimitri.

I looked at my dad, who was grinning.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Kill him," he answered, his tone implying I should have known that.

One of his bodyguards pulled a gun, handing it to him. My father took it with pleasure, getting it ready. I looked at Dimitri who was looking at me, I was anxious now.

My stomach was a mess as I put a hand over it.

I couldn't let Abe kill him.

My eyes darted from the gun to Dimitri, who seemed to accept his death. My father raised his gun at Dimitri, ready to pull the trigger.

"Stop!" I yelled.

Abe didn't took his eyes from Dimitri.

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant and he's the father," I blurted.

Time seemed to stop, everybody turned their eyes on me. The gun was now pointed at me.

But my eyes were on Dimitri.

His face showed surprise and worry.

My heart went wild inside my body, as did the baby.

"How could you?"

I didn't see it coming, the gun.

It hit me, sending me flying, hip first. I fell, hearing something crack. I cried out in pain, tasting blood in my mouth. I reached up to touch my face, my left side was on fire. My lip was bleeding, my eye was bleeding too. And oh god, my hip.

I looked up at my dad, his face was contorted as he took a step closer to me. "Rose, oh my god, I'm so-"

"Stay away from me!" I screamed, the pain unbearable. Both emotional and physical. My brother stepped out of the shadows.

"Don't take a step closer to me!" I hissed, crawling away.

"Let me go! Untie me!" I heard someone yell. I heard steps, and someone kneeled down next to me.

"Rose?" I looked up at the brown eyes of Dimitri.

My father had only hit me three times in my life, when I was doing drugs, when he found me and Dimitri and now.

But now I was pregnant, I had another life in me, and my dad has just put its life at risk.

It was something unforgivable.


	8. Nothing

**A/N: He hit her with a gun... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Stay awake Rose," Dimitri huffed out as he carried me. My hip was on fire, I couldn't think straight, and only focused on the pain.

I moaned into Dimitri's chest, feeling the baby move around, which was very uncomfortable.

"Sshh we're almost there."

The only response was another moan from me.

We entered the hospital, the white light blinding me momentarily.

"Please help me!"

This was so wrong, even I knew bringing me to the hospital was a big ass mistake.

"What happened sir?"

"She fell down the stairs, and she's pregnant."

I was taken away from his arms, the movement causing me more pain.

"Aah."

It was getting harder to breathe, and one of the nurses put on the air mask.

"Breathe sweetie, we'll take care of everything."

.

.

.

I moaned as I tried to move.

"Easy there," someone whispered. I finally opened my eyes and met the eyes of my brother. I immediately flinched away from his touch. He stepped away from me masking his feelings. It seems to run in the family.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. Here."

He stayed there, not moving.

"No," was his simple response.

"You watched while he beat me," I said my voice cold as ice.

"Get out of here!" I yelled, not caring how much moving hurt.

My heart monitor went wild and a nurse came into the room, in alert.

"What is the problem?" what a stupid question.

"Get him out of here!" I screamed, the tears running free.

"Mr. please leave her room, in her and the baby's condition, it is not good for her to move or get angry," she said.

At the mention of the baby my hand flew to my stomach.

Was it still alive?

"The baby is fine," the nurse soothed me. I hadn't notice Eddie leave nor that my heart monitor had gone crazy again.

I took a deep breath, trying to ease my stomach.

"There's a very handsome man outside. He's been here since last night, not once leaving," she said.

Was it Dimitri?

"Can you call him in?" I asked.

She nodded her head, leaving me alone in my room.

I tried to fix myself, but it hurt too much. Finally, Dimitri came into the room, shutting the door quietly. He turned around, and just stood there, not saying anything.

What could be said?

Where to begin anyways?

He walked to the chair next to me, where only a few minutes ago, Eddie had been sitting at.

He clasped his hands together looking around the room, everywhere but me.

"The baby's fine," I said softly, looking down at my hands.

He didn't say anything.

"You had hip surgery, you'll stay here at the hospital for two weeks, cause you're pregnant; and afterwards you'll have to use a cane, although the process will be helpful. The doctors are hoping you won't have to use a wheel chair," he said, avoiding the baby topic, so I followed his lead.

"A wheel chair?" I asked. Still not looking at him.

"You're not suppose to put any weight on your hip, and with your... situation, well, the baby will be more weight than your hip can sustain."

"Oh..." was all I said.

I shut my eyes, we couldn't avoid the topic anymore.

"The baby," I started with a cough. I looked away, he much like me, didn't know what to say.

What do you say?

What the fuck do you say when World War 3 is happening between our families, when we know this baby isn't safe, when we know my family wants him dead, and his family wants me dead, this is bound to end in a tragedy, so what do we say?

Nothing.

Cause nothing will fix the mistake that we did.

I felt queasy talking about the life inside of me as a mistake.

But that's what it was.

A mistake that almost cost Dimitri his life, a mistake that cost me everything.

"What are we going to do?" he asked; it was the one million dollar question we all wanted to know.

It was a question that also made me laugh.

I brushed away a piece of hair from my eyes, as I met his.

"If only I knew."

I wanted to do a lot of things, but they wouldn't help my situation.

Can anything?

My god, what was this mess?


	9. Doubts

I told the doctors none of my family was allowed to visit me, they were family, but I knew I had to stay away from them. At least for a while.

I had only been here for a week, it seemed forever though. Dimitri visited me a lot, as in he was here everyday. We hadn't really talked about our living arrangements after I left the hospital. The war between our families was still on.

So far, over 15 men were killed.

As the guilt and the pain were killing me.

Now, I had no one, I was completely alone.

Or I felt like it.

Lissa wasn't allowed to come visit me. Eric had said it was too dangerous for her to be out in public. I agreed.

Dimitri had his own men, stationed outside my door, protecting me. It had caused his dad to flip, but Dimitri had his own business, apart from his father, but still with him.

It all gave me a headache.

Dimitri burst into the room, alarmed.

"You're safe," he breathed.

I put my magazine down, Kim Kardashian was married. Wooh-hoo.

"Yeah, aside from a broken hip, swollen lip, eye, and," except I didn't get a chance to finish.

"You're not safe."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You just said I was," I said.

"But not for long," he answered.

I noticed he was sweating, sweat gleams going down from his forehead to his chin. Almost as if he had run a marathon.

"What happened?" I was slightly getting worried now.

"My father wants you dead, the war, if possible just got worst, your father raided an important shipment. Also my father wants our package dead," he said fast.

It took me longer than necessary to analyze everything. And realize that 'our package' was the baby.

Our baby.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked, gripping my stomach.

"Now, we break you out."

Sounds simple, I could check out. When I pointed this out, Dimitri said his father men were outside waiting for the signal.

He would have his men, Mikhail, Ambrose, Ivan, and Christian, help out. The back entrance was being covered by Mikhail and Ambrose. They would be betraying Dimitri's father by helping me. And I didn't want to even imagine what would be done to them if Dimitri's father found out.

I shuddered.

"Not the time to imagine our deaths Rose," Christian teased, while taking out a gun.

I rolled my eyes.

I tried, as best as I could to put on the clothes passed to me, but it was very much painful. I winced every time I moved.

Dimitri appeared again, this time to help me.

He passed me off to Christian, who huffed when I was passed to him.

"I have a package in me," I protested. I wasn't that heavy, was I?

Before I had a chance to ask, shots were heard, and Christian took off. Ivan and Dimitri behind us, guns ready. Ambrose and Mikhail in front of us.

I gripped Christians jacket as the movement caused the medication to ware off, and the pain to come back.

"You're white as a ghost," he joked.

I gritted my teeth.

"If you don't hurry up and put any medication in me, I might just become one," I snapped.

He shut up, and finally we reached the car.

"Hurry, get her inside!" Dimitri yelled, shooting at a man.

"Not so fast dear," everyone froze, in fear, or surprise, probably the former.

I swallowed hard, tightened my grip on Christian, as Dimitri's father stepped out of the shadows. Gun at hand, ready to shoot the enemy.

Me and my baby.

Horror took over my body, making my hear want to jump out of my chest, making my knees jelly, and making it hard to breathe, for me and the baby.

Dimitri's father's eyes took over my body, settling on my stomach.

I realized then, I wasn't the problem.

It was the baby.

The baby that could two families together, bringing two enemies together, bringing two powerful men together, making them one.

He didn't want that.

He wanted to be powerful all by himself.

"If you ever see Janey again, send my regards would you?" he spoke to me, meeting my gaze.

Janey? Who the fuck was- Janey.

Janine. My mother.

He raised the gun, pointing it straight at me. I could survive this, but not the baby.

"Not so fast Jackov," I hadn't noticed Dimitri move behind his father, until he spoke, pointing the gun at his father's head.

"Are you really going to shoot your own father Dimka?" he asked Dimitri. I was asking myself that too.

He didn't answer him, and I started to worry.

"For that cheap whore?" his father asked again.

That seemed to flip the switch on Dimitri.

"That 'cheap whore' is the mother of my child, and I will shoot you, if necessary, _dad,_" he growled, making me flinch.

"No you wouldn't Dimka," his father answered.

I had to side with him on this.

I had my doubts until the moment I saw Dimitri pull the trigger on his father.

.

.

.

Wooh! Sorry I've been gone, I'm really busy I'll try to update tomorrow, no worries :)


	10. Little Package

Every thing seemed to be in slow motion, the gun shot vibrated through the parking lot, the bulled pierced Jackov's neck, and he slumped to the floor, twitching a bit. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes from the scene in front of me. Slowly, I looked up at Dimitri, he was frozen on the spot, his hand hadn't moved, and he stared at the body of his father.

"Dimitri, they're coming," Ivan's soft, yet urgent voice snapped Dimitri and I from a trance.

In a monotone voice Dimitri gave orders,"Get her inside, quick."

Christian's body loosened up, and the pain reappeared, as he took me inside a white van. Why am I not surprised?

As he jumped in, my body kinda bounced upwards, and I felt as my hip didn't move with my body, causing me to moan in pain.

"You're going to break me in half," I gasped out.

He put me in a stretcher, Ivan hooking tubes into my body.

"Don't worry, I'm a trained paramedic," he said as he saw my face. I moaned again, in response.

"I can't breathe,"I whispered. He put on a breathing mask, and my breathing became easier.

I heard gunshots somewhere of in the distance, and Dimitri came into the van, sweating a bit. I felt everything in my hip break apart, Ivan hooked one more thing into my body. After a few seconds I realized what it was; pain medication. It spread through my body, bringing bliss to my hip, that had been currently on fire.

"Any better?" Ivan asked. I managed to nod, before the pain medication took me into its darkness.

.

.

.

I expected to wake up to pure whiteness, instead I woke up to sapphire blue walls, decorated with black circles, it was a really big room, with three doors, painted black, there was a huge mirror too, in front of the bed I was lying in. The bed was huge, probably a king size, the sheets were made of silk, and were black, the comforter was silver, and the bed had thin black curtains.

I was still hooked to a bunch on tubes, my heart monitor beeping every once in a while, as i searched the room further, I met a pair blue eyes. What's up with blue?

"Ahh! Christian you scared me!" I exclaimed, while he chuckled.

"Sorry."

I rolled my eyes, "Where am I?"

"Dimitri's apartment, in his room, as you can see blue is his favorite color,"he said. Blue was favorite color too, not that I was going to say anything.

"No tv?" I asked, a little upset.

He laughed, taking a black remote from next to me, he pressed a button and from the foot of the bed, a screen started to surface.

"You're a smart cookie,"he commented as he started to walk away.

"Wait!"I half yelled, the movement cause me to move, and although in medication I still felt a slight flare of pain.

"What?"he asked.

"Don't leave," I pleaded. I honestly didn't want to stay alone.

He nodded and took a seat by my bed.

"Where's Dimitri?" I asked. I had to admit, I'd been hoping it was him next to me.

"He's out, recruiting men," I winced as I remember what had happened.

"How long have I been out?"

"A day," he answered.

"How much did I miss?" was it possible that Jackov was dead? If so, were our rpoblems over.

I highly doubted it, after all Dimitri wouldn't be recruiting men if that were the case.

"I don't know how, but that asshole is still alive, and Rose, Dimitri's afraid for you," his tone implied he was too.

"You don't know Jackov like we do, and his looking for blood, who's ever."

I closed my eyes, why was this happening? Why couldn't I just keep my damn legs closed?

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Christian looked shocked at my words.

"It's not your fault, and don't ever let Dimitri heard you say that,"he reprimanded me. I didn't want to fight, so I agreed with him.

"Oh, here," he said handing me a laptop.

"Dimitri said you could buy anything online, for you or the um, baby."

It was funny how no one could wrap their heads around me being pregnant, i couldn't do it either. It seemed so surreal, only a few months ago I was planning on going to Harvard, instead I'm running away from two Mobsters, trying to save my life and the one of the baby inside me.

My little package.


	11. A Question

I looked up with a dumb expression.

"Did you know the baby has nails by now?" I asked, in a small voice.

"Hmm?" Dimitri looked up from his book.

"The baby has nails by now," I repeated. His eyebrows rose together.

"That's amazing," he said, but his smile said it all. He was still trying to get used to this, and this little fact had made him excited in a way.

We needed that around here, some sort of happiness to take over the dullness. I went back to reading about the baby's development.

"How far along are you?" he asked.

"Four months," I said.

"Ivan's bringing an ultrasound machine."

"Why can't we go to the hospital instead?" I saw his face and shut up.

Of course, his father was after us, Dimitri had found new men, but only Christian, Ivan, Ambrose, and Mikhail were allowed into my room. Safety procedure.

Ivan chose that moment to come into the room.

"How are you doing today?" he asked me.

I winced as I remembered.

"Better, I guess."

My hip was in the healing process, but as my stomach grew, so did the pain. He checked my heart monitor, and the baby.

I'd only been here for 5 days, Ivan was always taking care of me.

"In a week you'll be able to try walking, but it'll be painful," he said. I nodded and he left the room.

"Are you hungry?"

"Very," I answered, he smiled getting up.

He left the room to make me some food.

.

.

.

I woke up to screaming.

"Let me see her!" a familiar voice screamed.

"Let us in Belikov," someone else demanded.

"Please," someone sobbed.

I searched the room, at the foot of the bed was a cane, I'd be using it in 2-3 weeks to support my body.

I took the covers off my body, sitting up a bit. I grabbed my I.V and supported myself with it. The door wasn't too far away, about 5 feet away from where I was. I stood up, with great effort, wincing in pain. I was wearing black sweats and a white tank top. I took smal steps, opening the door.

I was already getting dizzy though.

"Dimitri," I said in a horse voice. Everyone turned to look at me, frozen in their spot.

Dimitri and Ivan rushed to me. I felt the pain seeping in already, breathing became difficult, and i was gasping.

"I'm fine," I whispered.

"The hell you are!" Dimitri screamed frustrated, making me flinch.

"Dimitri," Ivan warned. Christian stepped in, looking worried.

I was soon surrounded by my mother, brother, father, and Lissa.

"Get them away," Ivan commanded taking me back into my room, hooking me up again.

"That was a bad idea," I groaned.

"Yes," was all Ivan said.

"Don't let them in," I said.

"Too late," my father said.

Lissa and mother rushed to my side while Eddie and Abe stood off to the side, along with their men.

"Hey Liss, Mom," I said Lissa's mom cheerily, while 'Mom' with a bitter tone, remembering the words Jackov had said.

I stared directly into her eyes.

"What's your relationship to Jackov Belikov?"


	12. The Answer

**Sorry for the late update... I've been really busy. A very long chapter, or the longest so far xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I saw my mother freeze on the spot, her face lost all color, and a weird expression covered her face. I wanted the truth an I was going to have it. I was not going to tolerate any more lies; I was done with that.

There had a been a tone to my voice when I'd asked the question. A tone I'd heard before; in my father and brother, sometimes even in my mother. It was a demanding tone, it held anger, resentment, and pain.

It was the tone of a Mazur.

I gripped the sheets in anger, turning my knuckles white, and my heart monitor beeping faster. My mothers eyes darting back and forth between me, Abe, and the heart monitor.

A hand was put over mine, giving it a little squeeze. The hand was warm; it sent a tingling sensation through my body, putting butterflies in my stomach. I swallowed and let go of the sheets.

"I just want the truth," even I heard how my voice broke.

I wish I could say it was the hormones, maybe it was, but a few tears rolled down my cheeks. I wasn't exactly angry as much as I was sad.

Sad for me.

Sad for Dimitri.

Sad for the baby.

The baby would be born in the middle of a war, what mother wants that? It was weird, but I was already growing attached to the baby. And all this going on wasn't for my little bean.

My mother sucked in a breath after a few minutes of silence.

And the story began.

"I met Jackov in high school, I was 15 and he was 17. I knew he came from Russia, I knew who he was. His family is very well known in Russia, a very well known mob. They go way back to the early 1900's... I was young and I was naive. I fell in love with Jackov."

I wanted to make some sort of a sound,but I just couldn't. I was shocked, I always though my parents were those high school couples who've always been together, and now I find it there was someone else.

Its hard to imagine a life before me or Eddie, its like imagining what was here before humans, life, existed.

My mother looked at me before she continued.

"Things were great for the next 3 years," she spoke softly and looked at my father. "Until I met Abe."

Of course...

"He'd just gotten out of college, and started his business, but he was already feared. His empire grew fast," Abe looked proud at himself.

"Anyways I became friends with him even though he was 7 years older than me," when she said that I turned to Dimitri. He'd been looking at me the whole time. I looked down and realized he'd been the one holding my hand.

"I soon enough fell in love with Abe, I was already engaged to Jackov... I left him at the altar and ran away with Abe. Jackov sent his people after us, but Abe was powerful already. From then on Jackov swore revenge on us, and we became enemies," by then she was looking at my father.

I knew she loved him, and probably felt guilty for igniting this fire.

It sounds like something from a story, but all this started for loving the wrong people.

I again looked at Dimitri; it was me and the baby, or his father, in the end who would he pick? Could he pick us over him, this time for real, and kill his own flesh an blood?

I looked away from him to my mother.

I knew she was hiding something else, she was avoiding meeting my eyes; that was her giveaway.

I sighed, rubbing my temples.

I wanted the lies to end.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked, trying to forget the news of my mother and Jackov.

"We're suppose to be having a meeting," Dimitri spoke, looking directly at Abe.

"What for?" I asked, focusing on Dimitri, I wasn't sure I was ready to look at Abe, and forgive him.

"Business," was his answer, as he got up from the bed, careful as to not hurt me.

"No more lies, or secrets," I spoke softly.

"We came here to make a treaty, for your sake and the baby's," I had forgotten my brother was in the room. I looked at him, and for the first time I didn't see him as my brother, I saw him as the cruel mobster he was. His eyes were still the same shade as my father's, but I saw him in a new light. I also knew he didn't want to harm me, but I didn't trust him quite yet.

They all left my room, my mother giving me a kiss on the forehead, and Dimitri one on my hand.

I smiled a little, trying to ignore the feeling in my stomach.

.

.

.

.

"Argh! This hurts," I cried out. I was pretty sure I'd annoyed everyone with my complains, but they were nobody to speak. Trying carrying a placenta, with a baby, and a broken hip.

I grunted and held for dear life onto Ivan and Christian.

"Hang in there, baby girl," two pair of blue eyes spoke at the same time.

"It hurts too much," I cried. They both gave in, Christian took me into his arms once he saw the first few tears roll down my cheeks.

"Enough for today," Ivan said, smiling at me.

"We'll continue tomorrow."

We'd been at this for nearly a week, a painful week. I had too much in me, weight I couldn't support.

Christian set me down on the black couch, carefully, trying not to hurt me. Dimitri walked in then, fixing his gun back inside his pants. A small smileon his face once he saw me.

"Not any better?" he asked, standing at the foot of the couch. I shook my head. He placed a hand on my knee.

"It'll take time, don't worry."

I spoke the truth,"We don't have time."

He didn't have anything to say to this, instead he looked away from me, and at Ivan.

"How's the baby?"

My ears perked up.

"Your little bean isn't such a bean anymore," I complained rubbing my stomach. He chuckled softly.

"That's very true, she's past her first trimester. Nearing her 2nd trimester."

I was five months now, my stomach was now slightly bigger... and heavier. I refused to know the sex of the baby though, I told Ivan I didn't want to know till I knew how to walk. So, so far we had nothing for the baby, but the nursery. It was a charcoal black, all we needed to do was fix it up to the baby's color.

I wasn't a big fan of pink, but according to Dimitri, if it was a girl, an appropriate color would be pink.

We still had to think of names, though. I sighed and my stomach rumbled.

"I'm-"

"Hungry! We know!" all three boys said, and they left to cook me something. I giggled a little.

"By the way, I invited my new girlfriend over," Ivan said.

"Girlfriend?"

"I have a life too you know!"

"I never said you didn't..." I told him my hands up in defense.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"And I'm the pregnant one," I mumbled.

"I heard that!"

"Yeah, yeah."

.

.

.

The blonde girl in front of me was pretty, and seemed familiar, somehow. Though I knew I'd never seen her before. She was a bit taller than me, blonde, and brown eyes. Brown eyes I'd seen before.

"Sydney," she said taking my hand into hers.

I smiled, "Rose."

"I know," she said, a bit bitter.

Looking into her eyes I suddenly knew who she was, and who those eyes belonged to.

And I was not happy.

I was raging inside.

When would it all end, the secrets, the lies, the surprises?

Not any time soon.


	13. Sister

"!" I dragged out his name. He rushed into the room, his gun positioned, and his checking the perimeter.

"Wow there cowboy, just me," I said, putting the baby magazine down.

"Sorry I thought something was wrong..."

He came closer to the bed and sat next to me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm hungry."

A throaty chuckle came from his mouth.

"Alright."

He gets up to leave but I speak, making him stop.

"Sandra," I said.

"Sandra?" he asked.

"Baby girl name meaning 'men's defender'," he looked at, tilting his head to the side. He seemed to understand what I meant.

I still had hope.

Hope that maybe this baby would settle everything down, maybe if Jackov saw her...

It was crazy. I was crazy. But I just wanted everything to end, yet a voice inside me said nothing would ever fix what my mother had done to Jackov.

"Yes, but we don't know if its a girl or not," he said. I shrugged.

"Still a pretty name, ain't it?" I asked him.

"Yes, beautiful name," I grinned from ear to ear.

"Wooh. Now go cook for me," he shook his head and muttered something in Russian.

I settled back into my bed, reading my magazine. Lissa walked in with my tray of food.

"Princess," she said vowing. I giggled and took the food from her.

"So how did you like Sydney?" she asked. I set my fork down.

"She was nice, she looks like Jackov though..." I said trailing off.

"You think...?" I looked at my best friend and nodded.

"Dimitri says he's a womanizer," she said shrugging.

"Well its not any of our business," I told her.

"Whats not any of your business?" Christian asked coming into my room, placing a kiss on my hand, and forehead. He was nice... Most of the time, but I annoyed him a lot and that's when the problems start.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I teased. He rolled his eyes and focused his blue eyes on my best friend ho blushed.

"Just fuck her already," I mumbled. No one in this house was happy with my vocabulary, especially Dimitri, and that was when he came.

"I'm going to wash your mouth with soap!" he yelled. I stuck my tongue out, "Whatever!" He rolled his eyes.

"You're not using that language around my child," I smiled at his words. Oddly liked the sound of his voice, and those words; they just made my day. The baby was the only good thing about my life right now.

I sighed and kept eating as Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri had their own conversation.

I was doing better in the past two days, it still hurt to walk, but I was better. Ivan said once the baby was born I'd have to go back to bed rest.

Fantastic.

.

.

.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes?"

I hesitated and decided otherwise.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" I nodded but I wasn't sure. I decided against it, then for it...

Fuck it.

"Sydney Sage."

At the mention of Sydney my mother stiffened and looked away.

"My god! No more lies! This is it! Who the fuck is she? And why does she look like you? And Jackov?"

"She's your sister!"

.

.

.

Short?

Sorry :O

Lol but more surprises on the way! I think...


	14. Finding The Sex

**Ahhhhh! its been forever! Crap. I am sooo not used to updating after a whole week, usually I update EVERY day, bu High School has me busy! And today I have the day off... So We'll see how many chapters I can write down.**

**I apologize and hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I drummed my fingers on my stomach, and started humming. I was slightly nervous about this... Was I even ready? No, of course I wasn't. I was just 18! I was going to be a horrible mother, maybe we should give the baby away. I took one glance at Dimitri, sitting next to me. He was tapping his foot, probably just as nervous as I was.

"Relax," I said. He looked at me startled.

"Right, we're just finding the sex of the baby."

My mouth twitched into a light smile. "Dimitri?"

"What is it?" we rarely spoke of the baby, unless necessary, we hadn't officially talked about our plans either.

I sighed. "Do we keep the baby?" I could tell my words had caught him off guard, hell the'yd caught me off guard.

He didn't say anything for a while. A baby was so not in my plans a few months ago.

We weren't ready for this baby, not with everything going on. Not with Jackov around. Not while my family is around. Not with Dimitri's empire growing.

"It's not safe," I whispered.

"I know," was his response. "Then?" I asked.

"We keep him. We protect him, we love him."

"Besides, your mother will be around, and I'm sure Sydney would want to help. If she wants any good points with Ivan that is."

I grimaced as he mentioned Sydney, and remembered he still didn't know. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him _we_ have a sister.

_Flashback: _

_My jaw dropped. I was surprised, even if this was what I was expecting. I had a sister. Dimitri had a sister... We were related? _

_"How?" my mother had tears in her eyes, she took in a deep breath. "I was pregnant when I left Jackov, when Eddie was 7 she was 9, we dropped her off in England. We never spoke of her... Until now. I am so sorry Rose! Just do not tell Dimitri!" she begged._

_"Why not?" I defied her._

_"Who knows what he'll do to her."_

_I spoke in my coldest voice, "Whatever it is, she deserves it. For being the bastard she is."_

_My mother cried even harder, I called in Ambrose and told him to take her away from me._

_I was so tired of all the lies and the secrets in this family._

"Rose?"

I looked up to Dimtri.

"Sorry," I said.

"Is something wrong?" I was ready to tell him about Sydney when Ivan burst in.

Great timing Ivan... A new thought entered my mind. Surprising me. Did Ivan know? That'd be two people that Dimitri trusted that would be betraying him.

"Are we ready?" he asked.

"Born ready Ivan, now get on with it," I commanded.

"Yes Ms. Mazur," he bowed down and rubbed that thing all over my stomach.

"Thanks for the warning," I snapped.

That thing was cold! I was about to snap again when the screen caught my attention. It was dark, white and black, and it was moving.

"Uh, what the fuck is that?" I whispered.

Someone chuckled softly, "That's your baby." A small gasp escaped my mouth. _That was my baby?_

"Well what is it?" I asked after a while.

The screen went blank, and I blinked a few times before settling my eyes of Ivan.

"You're having a girl."


	15. Don't Trust A Mazur

"We're having a girl!" Lissa squaled. I covered my ears.

"Eeek. Lissa. I'm having a baby."

"Huh?"

"I'm the one with the baby, not you."

"Oh. Right, sorry," she said sheepishly. I laughed lightly.

"How many months to go?" she asked. I leaned back.

"Four months," her eyes widened. "Anyways, how's the hip?" she asked and started sifting through her magazine.

"Meh, Ivan says I'm doing better. But that's bullshit," I said, looking around hoping Dimitri wasn't around.

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow. Why could she do it? And not me.

"I'm going to be pissed off if Sandra can raise an eyebrow," I muttered. Apparently Lissa found that hilarious because she burst into hysterics. She tried stopping, and was panting.

"Are we done yet?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes, sorry." I rolled my eyes.

"ANYWAYS, I'm still cursing and yelling in pain during therapy. I don't know how that counts as 'better.'" It was a real pain, therapy, which we did twice a week.

Eddie waltzed in then, surveying the room. I missed my brother, but I couldn't bring myself to be around him without being afraid. Of him or Abe. Images of that day when Dimitri was almost killed kept appearing before my eyes, reminding me just how dangerous they were.

I nudged Lissa, glancing at Eddie. Lissa got the message, while I got the pain of moving. "Who or what are you looking for, Eddie?" Eddie met my eyes, showing a bit of his emotions; pain, rejection, and anger.

"Dad." I don't know how he could call him dad. But then again, Eddie hadn't gone through what I had.

I frowned.

"Why should he be here?" I asked. Eddie didn't have to answer because Dimitri burst in. His eyes were blazing, there was a fire in his eyes,it took me a moment to realize it was anger... He was pissed off.

His eyes searched for someone in the room, his target, and his target was me.

Shit.

"You knew," was all he said.

I played dumb, though I had a slight idea what this was about.

"Knew what exactly, I know a lot of things."

"Don't play dumb with me Rose!" he yelled, making Lissa flinch. I kept my cool though.

"About what Dimitri?"

"Sydney being _our _sister," he said that sentence with so much hatred and disgust. I wondered what he would do to her.

"Not my place to say shit to you," I went back to reading my book about vampires, surprised at what I'd said.

"I trusted you, but I did wrong in trusting a Mazur. Zmey."

It felt like a slap to the face. I felt more hurt than offended, _Zmey. _It meant snake in Russian, it was what Abe was called. He's slimy, a liar, everything bad. He was a Mazur, I was a Mazur.

And I was just like him.

.

.

.

A whole month went by and Dimitri didn't show his face. I was worried of what he was up to, what he would do when he came back if he ever did. No one home spoke of him either. It was like a taboo, it made me wonder if he was dead.

That couldn't be.

I continued with my therapy, actually doing better now.

It sucked that once the baby was born most of the therapy would be in the trash.

I sighed an continued looking through the book.

Now that three months were left I could use a cane to help me move around. It made me feel 70 years older than I was.

My family didn't show up either, in a way I was glad, yet worried too. For all I know Dimitri cut ties with Mazur's and is only keeping me around for the baby, and once she was born I was gone.

He is a Belikov after all.

After much thinking I made a decision. I made a decision, that hopefully was the right one, at least for Sandra. I took in a deep breath, called Lissa and told her my plan. I spoke in a hushed tone on fear of being overheard.

After Sandra was born, that same day, I would run away.

.

.

.

so, do you guys want to skip to that, or wait it out?

Anyways I know they're not related, but Rose was confused so yeah? Lol

Review!


	16. Sandra

**So I figured what's the point of dragging this out, most people would want the WHOLE pregnancy, and I did drag it out on the other story, but this one has a bigger plot, more idea and so what the hell, why not?**

**Here's Rose having Sandra...!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me with a third eye.

"Breathe sweetie," my mother coached me. I stared at her incredulously. The woman was out of her fucking mind.

"How," pant. "Can," pant. "You," pant. "Tell," pant. "Me," pant. "That?" pant. My voice was smooth and rather calm, that's probably what gave it away I was ready to blow. My god? How could women go through this? It was like death. Worst. My hip felt on fire. I felt it was going to come apart any moment. Was this normal? Yes, according to Ivan. Yeah, he was delivering my baby.

"Rose, I need to check," his voice was lightly agitated. I shook my head violently. "I am not letting you see into my vagina, into my cucka. No Mister!" I yelled at his face. He sighed, but not defeated. No, Ivan Zeklos never gave up. And damn him for that.

"Rose," he warned.

"No."

Again. "Rose..."

"Ivan I will not let you see-!" I stopped mid sentence getting hit full blow by a very big, and very much painful contraction.

"Please I need to-" I cut him off.

"Fine! Just a peek, no touching!" I could see him roll his eyes. I gripped the bed bars and someones hand. My knucles went white, my mind reeled. She was more painful than expected.

"EEEEEEK!" Someone just shoot me.

Please.

"Time to push!" Ivan's tone was excited. What the fuck? He was excited? Excited a human being was going to pop out of vagina? Who does that.

"C'mon, push."

Boy did that I pushed, I felt my veins were going to pop out. I leaned back, taking in deep breaths, trying to keep cool.

"Push," he commanded. I could see the lines creasing in his forehead, he was deep in thought while looking in.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Rose, push."

"Nicer tone."

"Rose, dammit PUSH!"

I pushed. Again. Again. And again. One more. Push. After push, after push.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" I yelled. Push.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!"

"Will you stop!" I panted. Why was this taking so long?

"Push, one more," he coaxed me.

"That's what you said last time," I said stiffly. He looked up to meet my eyes, while mine held pain and anger, his held nothing but worry.

"Push. She's not coming if you don't push."

Oh hell no.

"Argh! Motherfucker! Is her head out? Can you see her? Hurry the fuck up!"

"She's choking!" he yelled.

"What?" Dimitri's voice spoke, I was too caught up in Ivan I didn't pay Dimitri any attention.

"Rose listen carefully, you're going to have to push. Hard. With everything inside of you. And you're going to pass out from the pain, but we need to get her out okay?" he was eerily calm. And it helped me.

"Okay," I huffed out.

"Ready? Push!" I pushed with everything in me, with body, mind, and soul. And the pain was unbearable. I just wanted to die right there and then.

"She's out!" I heard, but like Ivan said I was passing out. It was quiet, and it took me 10 seconds to realize its not suppose to be quiet. She's suppose to be crying.

I mumbled something, it didn't come out right. I heard voices, sounds, screams. Dimitri's voice. Urging someone to stay here, urging someone to live.

I was tired, oh so tired, but I wasn't going to go. Not until I heard her. And after what felt like forever I heard her. Her lungs expanded, she breathed in, and cried out.

.

.

.

:O Ha I just like doing that xD anyways continue on, push that button.

Make my day.

Review;)


	17. No Looking Back

"Who loves you? Hmm? Me, of course," I tickled a one month old Sandra who moved around the diaper changing table, trying to get away from me. I laughed at her futile attempts.

"What are you doing to her?" my head snapped up to meet the jade eyes of my best friend.

"Tickling her, what else?"

She walked over to me, putting a hand over my shoulder, lending me her strength.

"How are you doing?" she asked quietly. I cleaned up Sandra, then turned to Lissa. I momentarily shut my eyes tightly.

"Better, I guess," my voice was a whisper. I used the bed for support and looked at my daughter.

"They found his body," her voice was soft, but lightly afraid.

"And they're going to find more. Its bad Rose, and they are all looking for us. Do you think we did right?" I rubbed my temples in frustration.

"I don't know anymore, but what's done is done." Things had gone from bad to worse since we left. My family, the Dragomirs, and Dimitri were looking for us. Well they were looking for Sandra. To protect her from Jackov. I sighed and sat down.

We were living in a condo is Spokane, Washington, it was two rooms, but we only used one. I think we were both two afraid to be by ourselves. I leaned my head against Lissa's shoulder.

"I'm afraid," I admitted out loud for the first time. "Me too." But we couldn't do anything. If we went back, there were consequences, ones we didn't want to imagine. I was more afraid of what Dimitri would do if he found us, would he take Sandra away from me? My heart clenched at the thought.

"We can't go back," I whispered fiercely. I felt her nod her head. "She's going to grow up without a father." We both looked at Sandra, it was a sad thought, but it was for her safety.

I groaned as I remembered we ran out of diapers.

"What is it?" Lissa asked. I got up and set Sandra down on the big bed. "We ran out of diapers," I said.

"We'll all go, it's probably safer." I nodded my head in agreement.

.

.

.

_For the first time in my life I held a gun to a man. My hip was burning, the medication wearing off. From the corner of my eye I saw Lissa holding Sandra, we were oh so close to freedom. Her car was only four feet away._

_"You won't do it," he sneered. I looked into his amber eyes, they were burning with a rage, and hatred towards me. I had trusted him, he'd been my friend, but all long he'd been with the enemy._

_"Watch me," I said. His cold laugh echoed through the empty parking lot._

_"I'll kill all three of you and no one will hear your screams. All this," he said motioning to the parking lot,"was planned. Tonight you'll die, paying for the crimes of your mother; no one will save you."_

_He was right. No one was here, off in the distance you could hear the gunshots in the private hospital Sandra was delivered. We were alone, and I didn't know if I could bring myself to shoot him. _

_"See. You don't have what it takes to shoot me." He pulled out his gun from the back, held it straight at me. "Say goodbye to your friend and daughter-" I made the decision. In this world it was kill or be killed. I wasn't going to let Lissa die, especially not my daughter. I shut my eyes and pulled the trigger. Lissa screamed and Sandra starting wailing; I didn't open my eyes, but I heard him fall._

_"We all fall down," I whispered opening my eyes. He lay there, lifeless, in a pool of his blood. "Lissa! I need you to help me put his body in the trunk!" she stood there frozen, but at the sound of my voice she moved. Sandra was put in the car seat, while we put his body in the trunk. I heard the gunshots getting closer, and I looked up. I could see men coming towards us. "Lissa get in the car!" I screamed. I turned around, limping towards the car as fast as I could. I got into the drivers seat when I heard my name._

_"Rose!" his voice was desperate, angry, afraid, and hurt. I glanced back and saw Dimitri standing there, panting. His gun on his hand, Christian, Ivan, and Eddie not so far behind._

_"I'm sorry," I whispered, stepping on the pedal, the car went forward and we drove out of the parking lot._

_He shot at the car. More like at the wheels, but it was useless' we were too far gone. _

_We drove in silence, not once looking back. _

_After a few hours we found a pond where to drop his body. Lissa was shaking, on the verge of tears. She was such a soft, caring person. She didn't belong in this dark world. We watched his body sink, hoping everything would be fine from then on._

_A tear rolled down my cheek, I wiped it away hastily. No more tears from now on, I promise._

_"Let's go," she whispered. I nodded, linking my arm around her shoulder._

_I glanced back at his body._

_"I'm sorry Ambrose."_

_._

_._

_._

Review :) that was just a part of how they got away.


	18. Surprise Visitor

I woke up panting, momentarily disoriented. I looked around the dark room, Lissa was quietly sleeping, and Sandra was in her crib. Nightmares of that day haunted my dreams; but I had done what was needed. Ambrose needed to die that die. I regretted it, he had saved my life a few times.

I sighed and leaned back into my pillow, closing my eyes. I tried to go back to sleep and after a few minutes I was successful.

A few hours later a knock woke us up, I looked at Lissa. We knew no one, yet someone was out our door? I walked slowly to my drawer, pulling out my gun, and loading it. Lissa's eyes were panicked as she sat up on the bed. Sleep was gone away from our eyes. I nodded at Sandra, she got the hint; she picked up Sandra and held her to her chest. We both went to sleep in sweats and a tank top. Our shoes always at hand, with Sandra's bag always ready to go.

I crept into the living room, put the gun behind me, and opened the door. I bet the person on the other side could hear my heart beating.

I half opened the door, meeting a pair of green eyes, and a twisted smile. "Hello Rose."

I breathed in, "Adrian."

**DIMITRI POV. **

I paced the room, a crease on my forehead. Where was she? Where were they? Why had she leave? It wasn't safe. My father was still after her. My god, Rose was stupid, with a capital S. She'd taken our daughter, ran away, leaving me to feel alone and empty.

She was gone. And it was killing me; I didn't know whether she was safe or not.

I blamed myself sometimes. I knew it hadn't been fair, telling her she was just like her father; but I'd been angry. We had a sister, and it made it awkward that we had a daughter. That day at the hospital was the first I'd seen her in a month. I'd spent a whole month angry at her, away in another state. Spending my time and money in other women.

And this last month looking for a safe house, and stuff for Sandra, for when I brought her home, where she would have a safe place to be at.

"You're going to make a whole on the floor," Christian said coming into my room. I turned to him, he like me had bags under his eyes. But as where I was more worried about Rose and my daughter, he was slightly more worried about Lissa.

"They're fine," I don't know who he was trying to convince. "Rose is pretty badass," I cracked a smile at that. But the worry never went away, her hip was still hurt, and she'd had her first kill, and I didn't know how she was dealing with that. I also knew she'd do anything to protect those she loved; killing Ambrose was proof.

His body had been found by my father's people a day ago. My father knew it'd been her, and Ambrose's death was like gas to an already burning fire. "Still no clues?" I asked hopeful. Christian shook his head sadly. "Has Mazur found them?" I didn't want Abe finding her before I did, Abe was slightly crazy.

Again Christian shook his head. "We need to get out man," Ivan's voice was added into our conversation. He had, sadly, broken up with Sydney.

I actually nodded my head, I needed to clear it from Rose thoughts. "We need to get laid too." I shook my head at Ivan.

"You need to get laid," I corrected him.

"Either way, I need some. Let's go." We got into the car and drove away to the nearest strip club.

But I knew now, no amount of women would help erase Rose and our daughter from my mind.


	19. Russia

**:O Hi xD I don't know how well I did with Dimitri POV lol anyways thank you so much for your reviews, I think this story is better than Knocked Up what do you think? **

**Review and tell me ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Well aren't you going to be invite me in?" his smile was gone, and in came Adrian Ivashkov; a feared man. I had forgotten about him, and hadn't seen him since my birthday party. I swallowed.

"Come in," I said, opening the door wider, putting the gun away. He looked around the house, taking in every detail, and finally turned his green eyes on me. "This is where you live?" he was surprised. I had to admit this place was nothing like what I was used to. I only nodded my head.

"Where is she?" he asked, looking at the bedroom door that was open. "Who?" I asked playing dumb, though I knew who he was talking about. Everyone wanted her, some dead, and others alive. "Your daughter, of course."

"Why do you want to know?" I crossed my arms and looked at Adrian. His face was still hard, but his eyes betrayed him. He cared about me, but I didn't know who's side he was in. "I'm on your side."

"Are you?" he nodded. I sighed and decided to trust him. "In there, with Lissa." He walked towards the room, and I was on his heels. He went in, finding Lissa and Sandra. Sandra was still asleep; Lissa's eyes were wide open, in surprise.

"You need to get out of here."

I leaned against the door, "Why?" He shook his head, as if he couldn't believe he was doing this. "Jackov is on his way." My heart stopped.

"Are you working for him?" I asked incredulously. He nodded, "If my father is, I am too." He betrayed my father, he betrayed my family, he betrayed me.

I pulled out my gun.

"I'm honestly sorry Adrian." His eyes widened, while Lissa covered Sandra. "Don't."

"It's kill or be killed."

I was ready to pull the trigger, when he said something. "Don't do it. I'll protect you, why do you think I came? I'm leaving my father, leaving Jackov, and I left your father. I'm on your side now." I put the gun down.

"Fine."

He helped us pack everything and we took it down to his Suburban, we loaded it and left.

"Where are we going?" Lissa spoke for the first time. "Somewhere safe."

"And that is?" I asked him. He looked at me then.

"Back to Russia."

My voice was sarcastic, "Oh great, we're going to a wasteland."

.

.

.

"Its beautiful!" I exclaimed looking at the house. It was on top of a cliff, the waves were crashing against the rocks. It was a glass door, with a wonderful view of the ocean. I always thought Russia was a wasteland, but I was wrong. It was chilly as Adrian took Sandra out of the car and into the house.

Lissa and I walked behind him, "How long do you think we'll stay here?" she asked me. "I don't know, as long as it takes."

We were introduced to the small staff that would be there every day, Adrian got a call and left the room to answer it. When he came in he told us to get ready for dinner.

As we ascended the stairs Lissa almost made me choke on my own saliva. "So, do you think you'll get any tonight?" My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"Oh please. He's sexy, and you need to get laid." I burst into hysterics, so I had to stop going up the stairs. Hearing Lissa talk like this was surprising and hilarious. She was such a pure soul...

"I think it's you that needs to get laid." She blushed a deep red, and I knew I'd hit home. I was pretty sure I knew who she wanted to get laid by; Christian Ozera. I thought it was cute.

We descended the stairs; Adrian was there with Sandra, he was already feeding her. I stood there, not moving, not saying anything as my heart broke a little. It was suppose to be Dimitri there, taking care of his daughter. I'd let my insecurity get the best of me; I knew Sandra and I came first to him, he'd proven it to me.

I'd left my daughter without a father and my daughter without a father, but there was no going back now. It was done and I'm not sure Dimitri would forgive me, and if he didn't I don't think I'd be strong enough.

.

.

.

**I was going to make Adrian bad, but I love him too much. I'm also thinking of doing a Rose&Adrian story :D based on a book called If I stay; a wonderful and sad story, but like always it'd have my own spice ;)**

**Review.**


	20. Crap

**DPOV **

I drank the glass filled with Russian vodka, I grimaced a bit at the taste. This was really strong and it burned my throat as it went down. I slammed the glass down on the glass table. The sound echoed through the room, showing how alone I really was. My eyes burned with tears I refused to shed, tears were a sign of weakness that in this line of work, wasn't accepted. I leaned back on the black leather couch, my eyes finding the two pictures that were situated above the fireplace.

One was a picture of my daughter, taken only a few hours before she was taken away from me. I could tell she would be everything like her mother, and it pained me to know I might never get to experience that. The other picture was of Rose, on the day of her birthday party. It was one of the many pictures she had brought from her house, and one of the few she had forgotten her. Her long, almost black hair hung around her face in curls. I had to admit she was beautiful, and I knew that if it weren't for our fathers we could have been great friends, even more.

I pressed my eyes in anger. Anger at the man I called my father; he had tricked me so easily, I'd never questioned him in my life, and like a shooting star Rose entered my life, making me question even myself.

"Dimitri! We found them!" Ivan's voice echoed through the empty apartment. He entered the living room, panting, a happy expression on his face.

"They're in Russia," he said. I got up as I mentally slapped myself, of course. "With who?" at this Ivan scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, I don't think you're going to like this, man," I took a step closer to him. "Who is she with?" I asked again.

"Adrian Ivashkov."

A string of curses left my mouth in every language that I knew; why would she go to him? I thought better of it, Adrian was her boyfriend before this, why wouldn't he help her?

I grabbed my jacket, "Let's go get my daughter back."

"And Rose."

I looked at Ivan as a feeling crept up to my chest.

"Right. Her too."

.

.

.

**RPOV **

"C'mon don't be like that," Adrian pleaded. I giggled despite myself. I smacked his arm and scooted away from him.

"Don't like how?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes and scooted himself closer to me. We were sitting on a red leather couch, Lissa was playing with Sandra on the other couch.

"A tease," he said, 'pouting'. I laughed.

"You're such a dumbass, for real, Adrian."

"That's not what you called me in bed if I remember well my Little Sex Goddess," I pressed my lips together trying to keep in my laughter.

"You should know I was faking it, and don't call me that!" I watched his mouth drop in mock shock, then close it. He put a hand to his heart and slumped back.

"Ouch that hurt. That really hurt. Kill me would you?" I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a drama queen, Adrian," I told him, grabbing a magazine from the table.

"Oh hell noooo, bitch, you calling me gay now? Watch your dirty little mouth girl, before I slap the shit out of you," he said in a high pitched voice, acting like a girl. Lissa made a choking a noise, then let the laughter leave her mouth.

I laughed, "No I didn't call you a girl, although I'm wondering now if you're not maybe from the side..."

Lissa piped in, "Me too."

Adrian threw a pillow at Lissa and one at me. "Hey watch it boy!" soon enough we were all laughing, and although it wasn't that funny, it felt good to let lose.

But I should have known it would soon be over, almost too soon. The doors were of the mansion were opened, and Dimitri burst in ready to take anyone.

"Crap."


	21. Scared

"I would say 'crap' is about right, Rosie," Christian piped in, breaking the silence. I resisted the urge to throw something at him, and instead rolled my eyes.

"Can you explain to me what you're doing here?" Dimitri's voice was harsh, I cringed a bit, and said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Discussing whether Adrian is gay or not."

Amusement crossed Dimitri's features, Christian chortled, and Ivan coughed trying to hide his laugh. Adrian rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"I'm serious-" Sandra chose that moment to cry, and as if for the first time, he realized his daughter was in the same room. He walked towards her and I followed his every move, he bent down and stared at her. She was wiggling, crying out, probably out of hunger. His hand was shaking as he raised it and ran it over her smooth hair. "Shh, daddy's here."

His voice seemed to calm her down, since she stopped crying. She looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. A voice she'd heard before.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey, there," his voice was soft as velvet. I felt him rub my stomach, gently, afraid to break me. I kept my eyes shut, not wanting to give myself away. I was suppose to be asleep from the pain medication after a therapy session with Ivan. _

_"We just found out you're a girl, I'm pretty excited. I'm sure your mother is too, despite all the pain you've brought her." He stopped, the bed shifted after a few seconds. "You'll be really spoiled, and I'm glad you're girl. That way you'll look more like your mother, hopefully. I want to see you already babygirl, you're the only good thing in my life right now," his voice soft and quiet._

_I felt his hand go on top of my stomach, she kicked, for the first time he felt it. I felt and heard him take in a breath, shocked. He chuckled and kept speaking to her, "Yeah I want you to come out already, too."_

_He started humming, lulling me to sleep. Sandra moved inside me, probably getting herself ready to sleep too. _

_He pressed his lips to my stomach, almost making me gasp. The bed sunk as he got up. _

_"I love you."_

I wasn't suppose to hear that, but I had. It'd made me feel hurt, and in a strange way... good. Good to have someone else care.

Wet drops fell to my lap.

I hated admitting this, but for the first time in years;...

...I felt some real emotion.

And it scared the fuck out of me.

.

.

.

:O Oh man, what's next! Actually I don't know either xD

Review ;)


	22. Oh Eddie

"Stop it!" I screamed. "Stop what?" he asked, grinning. "The water splashing, I'm going to get sick," I whined. He laughed and chucked water at me. I squealed. "Stop it," I said threateningly. He backed away, putting his hands up in defense.

"Alright Mazur, I back down."

"That's alright, be afraid of the force," I said. He rolled his eyes and swam away from me. "Where you going!" I yelled. He turned his head so he could look at me.

"Away from you. I'm going to somebody who actually loves me."

"Oh yeah? Really, who?" he smirked.

"Sandra."

I threw my head back and laughed, "She has to love you. You're her father."

"Still, I know her love is true, unlike yours."

"Fine, go away to her Belikov, this is the last time you'll hear from me mister!" he walked away laughing.

"I'm so scared Mazur!"

I giggled.

"You're so lost," I looked up, shying my eyes away from the sun, to look at Christian.

"And you better shut up," I said.

He walked away, and left me alone to my own thoughts. He was right, I was so lost, I was completely in love with Dimitri.

Yeah, my life was so not like how I planned it.

.

.

.

"Here, since you love her sooo much, you're turn to carry her," I told Dimitri as we walked the streets of L.A.

"Someone's jealous," he said taking Sandra out of my arms. "And someone's crazy," I answered.

"Only for you, only for you."

We walked in silence, hand in hand. Sandra kept gurgling, at 5 months she was toothing already. Dimitri and I had officially been together since last night, when he asked me out on a date.

"What's on the list today?" I asked. "Whatever you want." I thought about for a few minutes. "Let's go to the zoo," I suggested.

"Let's," he answered.

After the zoo we went on a family picnic, with well my family, Lissa, and the people Dimitri considered his family.

"Boss, we have a problem at the warehouse," Christian came up to him and said. Dimitri nodded, getting up to leave. I got up too, "Where are you going?" he asked.

"With you."

"No."

"Yes."

"No-"

"I am going to go whether you want me to or not," I said defiantly. He growled but agreed.

"Liss take Sandra with you." she nodded, "Be careful."

"Always."

We arrived at the warehouse. Before I went in Dimitri took me aside," My father's in there, please be careful." He kissed the top of my forehead and went in.

My brother and father were already there; everything just happened so fast.

My brother and father took their guns out, only one gun was fired, bullets flew, but it only took one to take Dimitri down.

I screamed "NO!" but I was too late. I saw Dimitri fall backwards, I ran to him, but my brother ran to me stopping me from going into the bullet zone.

I pounded at his chest with my fists. "You killed him! You stupid, stupid, bastard! You left my daughter without a father! I hate you!" my screams were louder than the gun shots.

I fell to my knees, and he fell down with me, hugging me to his chest. I tried crawling away, but he pulled me back.

"Let go of me! I hate you Eddie with everything in me!" he flinched away from my words, finally letting go of me. He bowed his head down, the gun dropped to the floor, and that was louder than anything else going on in the warehouse.

I crawled towards his body, cradling it as best as I could. "I love you." I whispered against his forehead.

But he didn't say it beck.

He never would.

.

.

.

**:O don't kill me... There's more to it.**

**Next chapter is the funeral.**

**Then there's the aftermath of his death.**

**Then there's a surprise.**

**Another chapter.**

**And then the end.**

**:D oh c'mon don't kill me... *sigh* you have to admit, this makes everything more interesting, I mean...**

**Gosh.**

**This isn't the end of Rose...**

**Review. Lol**


	23. Aftermath

**Kill me already, why don't you?**

**Review.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I felt empty. There was a hole in my heart, completely hollow. After the funeral I couldn't take it anymore, I packed Sandra's and I stuff, and left for the airport. I bought a random ticket.

It looked like I was going to go Italy.

I didn't tell anyone where I was going, yet somehow when I was already in the plane two voices spoke.

"These seats taken?" I looked up from Sandra to meet the eye's of my best friend and Adrian. I pursed my lips together, ready to cry again, and shook my head. Adrian sat on one side, and Lissa on the other. I leaned back on the seat, shutting my eyes.

Adrian put his hand over mine, and gave mine a squeeze. Lissa took Sandra away from me and took care of her for the rest of ride.

We stepped out of plane to breathe in the air of Milan. I was ready to start new, to start all over again, away from my old life. Away from the lifestyle my family had chosen out from me.

I couldn't stay there, because how could I explain to my daughter her father was dead? Because of her uncle? Because of her grandfather's? Because of an ambush? Because of a lifestyle she didn't choose.

I couldn't. And I just couldn't believe it either. Despite everything I was in denial.

But denial was one of the steps to recovery.

.

.

.

(5 years later)

"Sandra! Joshua! Adrian! Dinner's ready!" I called out to my family. I hadn't made dinner, as if. Instead our maid, Meredith had.

Five years had passed since his death. I didn't keep in contact with my family, only those who had accompanied me; Lissa, Adrian, and Christian. Christian had followed us a year later. We still lived in Italy, just further away from any main cities. Our home was buried inside a forest, and it was a much bigger version of a cottage, bought by Adrian. Lissa, Christian, and their kids lived with us too, but were out of town. They'd gotten married two years ago, and had 3 kids. Twin boys and a girl.

Last I heard, Jackov had been finally killed by my father, Ivan had been attacked in his own home, and was on life support, Mikhail was married, and so was my brother. Our sister, Sydney was still loyal to Ivan. But that was all I knew. All I wanted to know, too.

I sighed as neither of them came down.

"I'm counting down, by 1 I want you all here, and if not, there will be some serious consequences..." by then they were all seated, thanks to my motherly voice, that I used when they were not obeying.

I had married Adrian, two years after arriving here, Joshua made its way to our life, he was 4 years old now.

"Yeah that's what I thought-" I was cut off by a knock at the door. "I thought Auntie and Uncle was out," Sandra said. I stared into the pool of chocolate eyes she possessed, and looked away.

"Me too," I muttered. I walked across the living room, into the hallway, to the front door.

I opened it. I gasped and nearly died.

"Oh my god..." I whispered.

"No, not God. Just me Roza."

.

.

.

Aha! So who is it? Maybe its Jackov :O Oh shit. Well review and I'll tell you who it is ^.^

And do not kill me over Joshua! You don't know the whole story!

So Umm you deserve this second update you know for me or Eddie killing off Dimka :'( My gosh... I miss him already!

So... You know the drill and I might update tomorrow ;)


	24. The Irony of Silence

"No, no, no, _no,_" I whispered over and over again. He took a step forwards, probably wanting to hug me or comfort me, but it was in vain. I took one step back. He looked hurt at my actions.

I don't know how long we stood there, but it must have been a long time since Adrian, Sandra, and Joshua came to the door. It was one of those moments were the people just stand in a circle looking at each other.

Sandra spoke first; "Dad?" She looked at him as if he was the only one in the room. Her eyes brightened with tears, happy or sad ones, I didn't know.

_Dad. _

I shut my eyes, not wanting to hear that word. "Hey baby girl," he whispered, opening his arms out to her. She happily obliged. Dimitri took her into his arms, spinning her around. He kissed her on her cheek, holding her tight to him. As if he was afraid she would disintegrate.

I looked at Adrian who was just as shocked as me.

"Mom? What's going on..." It was Joshua who had spoken. He was looking at the big, tall, man, holding his sister. At hearing him, Dimitri set Sandra down, and looked at him. He looked at me, then at Adrian. Finally, he looked at the ring on my left hand. Almost as if I was embarrassed, I hid my hand behind my back.

"What are you-? How?" I couldnt speak nor form any coherent thoughts in my head.

"It's a long story..." he trailed off. He sparked a fire in me, I was furious.

"Its a long story?" I asked, laughing harshly. "Really? 'Cause well, you know, I kinda thought you were dead for the past few years." There was full sarcasm in my voice, as long as anger.

Nobody said anything.

"Sandra, Josh, go to you room." Neither one moved, so I looked at them.

"I said _go to your room._" They scurried off. Adrian followed them, giving me a look.

I swallowed and turned my eyes back to Dimitri.

"I want answers."

When he didn't say anything I spoke again, harsher.

"And I want them _now._"

"Rose..." He whispered. He said my name as if I was his savior, like it was a lullaby.

He fell to his knees as if he was carrying a burden, and he might as well have. He grabbed me by my legs, and hugged them. "I'm sorry," he whispered. I sank to my knees with him.

"Please, just tell me."

"I've killed so many innocents..."

"Dimitri, what did you do?"

I wish he hadn't told me.

He hadn't died when my brother had shot him, but the first to notice had been his dad. His body had been taken then, by workers of his dad. And I felt stupid, the funeral had not been open casket. It made sense now. I'd asked him why he hadn't come back, straight home. He said he'd been in a comma for the first two years, and his first year back he'd had no memory, but that of the one his dad had given him. He'd killed a lot of people to make his dad happy. It wasn't until last year, that his father was killed by mine, that he took over his life.

He came to Italy; he'd seen me and Sandra at the park once, and ever since had followed us. A week ago he'd remember everything, and had just now had the courage to come back.

"My god..." was all I could say.

A few hours passed by in silence, then Adrian came in. "Rose, it's bedtime."

I looked at Dimitri then at Adrian. Could this get anymore awkward? "Okay, I'm going."

"You can stay here, in one of the guest rooms. It'd be better if we talk tomorrow," I whispered. He nodded, "I'll get Meredith." I started walking around, when he grabbed my hand. Electricity shot through my body and I tried to ignore it. I took a few steps back, putting a good 5 feet between us.

"Do you love him?" he asked. His question caught me off guard completely.

"Dimitri... I-" I couldn't answer his question.

Finally I said, "What is love?" He looked into my eyes.

"Not being able to live a day without having them near you. Having to breathe the same air they do to feel complete. Feeling butterflies in your stomach when ever they're near. Feeling all warm, feeling the electricity... Love is when one's heart belongs to another person." With every sentence spoken he'd taken a step towards me.

He was looming over me. He still smelled the same, and I realized how much I had actually missed him, his body near mine.

I pursed my lips together. "Do you love him?" I didn't answer him. Instead I turned around, walking towards my room.

At the doorway was a sad Adrian, by the look on his face I knew he'd listened to our conversation. And my silence had told him everything he needed to know.

Ironic how silence could tell so much.


	25. Adrian

**I'm afraid this story will be over soon... I try making longer chapters, but I don't have the time, i think you should appreciate what I CAN give (not trying to be mean at all) **

**Review pretty please?**

**How come this one gets less reviews than Knocked up? **

"He's not mine."

He still didn't look at me. Instead he stared into the sunset. He seemed really focused on the bright red, orange, and hint of yellow. Somehow I felt the need to explain it to him.

It'd only been two days, and it was difficult to accustomed to the fact he was alive. Breathing. With a pulse. _Here. With me. _After four years of not having him this close to him... I needed him, closer than just a foot away. His hair was tied at the nape of his neck, hanging lose. He stared straight ahead. Many emotions flickered through his face, and I had a sudden feeling what they were about. Soon enough he asked the _question. _

"Have you two been together. _Together." _

His voice was pained and strangled. But he still wouldn't look at me. I stared at him for a while, and before answering I looked away from him, and focused on the sunset, too.

"Dimitri..." I said, not knowing how to answer.

"I need to know please."

I cringed, his tone hadn't been harsh, but the complete opposite. It was soft, painful, as if he didn't want to know the answer, but needed it.

And I gave it to him.

No matter how much it hurt him.

Or me.

"We're married Dimitri," I started with, looking at the waves.

"I did."

I felt his penetrating gaze. I felt his anger, turmoil, his _pain. _His pain was mine. For the last four years I tried forgetting him, tried to stop loving him, but it was useless. To stop loving him would be like to stop breathing.

But I felt so guilty. In all this there was only one person who would get hurt the most, by the decision I was willing to make. He was a wonderful man, but he deserved better than me. I looked at Dimitri who was now looking at me. His eyebrows were crunched up, his eyes were sad, and I wanted nothing but to brush mine against his. But I needed to do something first.

And as I went inside the house, and saw Adrian, I knew he knew my decision. He looked away from me, tears threatening his eyes. I wanted to reach out to him, but I knew he would only pull away.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. He didn't answer me. "I knew, you know. You never loved me, at first it was just sex, and then you met him. He changed you in a way I don't think you know Rose."

He started to walk away, when he stopped. I wanted for him to scream at me, so badly to yell, to say he hated me, but it never came. Instead, he told me, "I'm happy for you, both Josh and I."

Josh.

He called me mom, but he was not my son, he was Adrian's. One of his ex girlfriends came back with the news that she was pregnant, and she died at birth. It was then we decided to get married, it would provide a stable home for Sandra and Josh.

But like always things had been twisted.

I just hoped I could get my happy ending.


	26. Do You Believe In Love?

_"Do you believe in love?" he asked me softly. I didn't know how to answer, after all when Adrian had asked me that over a year ago, before I met him, I had said no. I looked away from his eyes and focused on the sky above. There was a white, fluffy, cloud in the shape of a heart._

_"Do you?" I asked him, not looking at him. "I have to," he answered. I looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. "Why?" _

_It was his turn to look away from me. Sandra stirred up a bit in her sleep, and I cooed her back to sleep. "You know, I don't want to wait here forever..." _

_He turned his brow eyes on me. "You."_

_"Me?" I asked. _

_"Ever since you re-entered my life, like a shooting star, you've made me feel... alive." _

_The wind blew a piece of my hair away and he tucked back in. His fingers lingering on my cheek. I leaned against his warm hand. His thumb traced my lips, and the side of my jaw line. I leaned forward not thinking of what this meant. _

_He brushed his lips against mine, sending shivers through my spine, sending a heat to my body I had never felt before. The insides of my stomach warmed up, and I felt a tingling sensation._

_He pulled away, pressing his forehead against mine. "I love you."_

_I surprised myself with answering, "I know. I love you too." _

_._

_._

_._

_(1 month later)_

"Eww Adrian, your gross!"I screeched. He chortled. "Dimitri!" I screamed. Instead Dimtri laughed with him. "Adrian, please put that down!" I screeched again. That thing was slippery... with scales.. and ugh.

"Come on Rosie. Snake wants to play," he winked at me and laughed more.

"Adrian," I warned.

"Whatcha gonna do?" he asked.

"Well since my boyfriend doesn't wana help," I threw Dimitri a look, "I'll get... Sandra on you."

Adrian stepped back a bit, Dimitri and I had enrolled her in karate classes, and she was... Really good. "Fine," he said defeated, throwing the snake back in its pit. I straightened myself out, clearing my throat.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist. I stepped back. "Oh, now you want to get all comfy? Oh uh mister." I waggled my finger at him, stepping away from him, one hand in my hip. He reached out for me again. I giggled as he took me in his arms and threw me over his shoulders. I pounded at his back.

"Let me gooooo Belikov!"

"Or?" I pounded even harder.

"You're not getting any," I said smugly. He stopped and put me down.

"You horny bastard," I said before I started running away from him.

He chased after me, finally tripping me, and landing on top of me.

"Ahhhhh huge giant Russian rock on top of me! Help! Help!" I screamed, laughing. He covered my mouth with giant hand. My screams were muffled, and once he removed his hand from my mouth he replaced it with a kiss.

The things he does to me.

.

.

.

Soooo next chapter is the ending; and it will be the longest EVER like 3,000 words, even more? Cause a lot is going to go down.

One. Ima kill Dimka

Two. Adrian's guna get his happy ending.

Three. Rose is guna die

Four... lmao 1 and 3 are not happening.

But a few more surprises coming yo way :D


	27. I Do

**It's been wonderful that you guys stayed with me... I liked this story more but I must admit it isn't my best... And I am disappointed it got less reviews than Knocked Up...**

**Nonetheless; thank you all. Love ya all too.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

You could say my life from then on went by pretty good. Dimitri and I would fight every now and then, but by the end of the day we were fine; because that's what love does. It forgives and forgets. Everything that ever happened between Dimitri and I made us strong, most people wouldn't even believe it. And that's what makes it better.

We're one of a kind.

Once upon a time, I didn't believe in love, and then I met Dimitri. He turned my world upside down, but honestly I don't regret anything. I'm glad it happened, it made me strong, and it made us stronger too.

Coming back to the U.S Lissa and I found out, Andre, her brother was dead. It's been like a punch to the gut for both of us, and in his name, Lissa named her son Andre. We mourned his death, and it taught me something.

Forgiving was one key term I learned to do. I forgave my brother, my father, and my mother. Sydney and I became friends, first of all, but it took Dimitri longer to accept she was our sister.

It gets awkward sometimes. Its that moment when you realize you're married to your sister's brother. Thank god, that's not a problem while having sex. Imagine that?

I shake my head, remembering my wedding day.

_I was shaking with the jitters, I was seriously nervous. I tapped my foot consistently, annoying my father. "Rosemarie, for the love of food, will you stop the tapping." I rolled my eyes, and ignored the fact that he said 'for the love of god.' _

_"I'm the one getting married here!" I exclaimed. He turned his brown eyes on me, his eyes softening a little. "You'll do great. Besides what's the big deal? You've already done the... dirty, and you have a daughter. I'd say this marriage is like, 5 years too late."_

_I knew it'd taken a lot for my father to mention Dimitri and I... doing the dirty._

_"It's called making love," I said bitterly._

_"I did not need the mental picture, thanks," his voice heavy with sarcasm. A few moments passed by in silence._

_"Dad?" I asked in a small whisper. "Yes?" _

_"Tell me about mom and you; your wedding." He motioned for me to sit down on the nearest bench. He sat down right next to me, putting a hand over my thigh and giving it a reassuring squeeze. _

_"It was a small gathering of the closest friends, but it was perfect. She was perfect. She walked down the isle, all by herself, with a magnificent dress," he looked down at my dress, giving it a hateful look and continued,"unlike yours, her's was showing very little. Have you thought of covering up a little?" he asked, putting a shawl over me. I rolled my eyes, and shrugged it off, holding it above my head. _

_"How did? Where did-? Nevermind, continue with the story," I sighed, putting the shawl behind me._

_"You should really cover up-"_

_"Dad," I groaned. _

_"Right. You're an adult now. But your mother was not showing that much. What has this generation come to? Nevermind, back to the story... Rose, even though your mother was nervous, she made it to the altar."_

_"How did you know she was nervous?" I asked him. He looked around, making sure no one was around. "Don't tell her I told you, but she gets like this tick in her eyes, that only I can see."_

_I burst into a fit of giggles. _

_My mother made her appearance then, looking at us like we were a rare specie. "He's ready," she announced. Her eyes beamed with tears, as I straightened up, took in a deep breath, and then got up. _

_"Shall we?" I asked my father, who nodded. "We shall."_

_My mother left, giving me a kiss on the forehead, and giving Abe a look. We walked down the altar, where my friends and family were waiting for us. Dimitri was in all his glory, standing there, waiting for me._

_Thankfully I did not trip and made it there in one piece. From then on all I remember was looking at Dimitri in the eyes, saying 'I do', and him kissing me. Sweeping me off my feet, literally, and spinning me around, setting me down, but not letting go of me._

_And the feeling was mutual._

_I did not want to let go of Dimitri. Not now._

_Not ever._

.

.

.

Life was funny. Or it had a funny way of working. Adrian, my ex husband, got with my sister Sydney, after her break up with Ivan, and Ivan ended up with Lissa's sister, Jill.

Adrian, a few decades later, in his death bed, confessed that even when he was Sydney he still loved me, that the moment he realized he didnt was when their first kid, Jonathan was born.

_"He owned my heart from then on, and then I grew to really love Sydney. She is the love of my life. You showed me that, thank you." His voice was rough, and he coughed a little. _

_"Did Dimitri ever tell you?" he asked me. "Tell me what?" I asked. _

_"At your wedding, he caught me drinking, he didn't say anything about it, he just thanked me... Thanked me for taking care of you and Sandra those years he was M.I.A."_

_I chuckled, that sounded like my Dimitri._

_"We had some good times huh? The sex, the partying, the weed, coke, and oh the sex."_

_I smacked his arm, playfully._

_"You haven't changed a bit Adrian."_

_"Neither have you, you old hag."_

_._

_._

_._

Aside from Sandra, Dimitri and I had two sons; Jozef and David. Jozef was born 8 months after our wedding, and David 2 years later. They were wonderful kids, who unfortunately fell into the family business. But it wasn't as bad as it was when I first met Dimitri.

Sandra had my hair, with Dimitri's eyes. She was my height, and had my body. She also had my sarcasm,and the tendency to make every man fall for her. The one that really put up a fight against her charm, was Ivan's son Michael. Jozef was a real asshole, even if he is my son, I had to admit, he wasn't that nice growing up. That was until he really saw Lissa's daughter, Rosalie, she was blonde with Christian's piercing blue eyes. Jozef had inherited my hair, Dimitri's eyes, and his height. And David on the other side, he was everything like his father. His hair, eyes, height, body... He was his mini me, and I loved it.

He married out of the family though.

And we were okay with it.

"He chose right?" Dimitri asked me. I hesitated and nodded. "She's a strong girl. She can survive our family."

He looked down at me.

"Hopefully."

I chuckled.

"I love you Dimitri."

"Aren't I lucky?" he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I love you Roza."

My name in Russian came out of his mouth like a lullaby. A prayer to his goddess.

"You're so beautiful it hurts me sometimes, you're the only one, and always will be."

"Good, otherwise I'll have to rip her apart."

"Kinky."

"Shut up."

"Only if you let me make you mine."

"Oh Dimitri. I have and always will be yours."

.

.

.

So, yes. I got a happy ending, after so much heart ache due to fate.

Fate is an odd thing.

I use to not believe in it, but then again, I wouldn't be here without it.

But here I am.

I didn't believe in love either.

To me it was a waste of time, it didn't exist, only in movies.

And I didn't need it either, or want it.

Because I had my whole life planned out.

After boarding school, with the dirty money my father makes out of being a mob boss, I would go to college; and I would become a great mediator.

And I wouldn't have to depend on the dirty money my father made.

But I didn't know it was dirty at the time, because I had never questioned him, his tactics, or what he said to me.

Until I met him.

The man that changed my life.

Turning my life upside down.

So I had to believe fate brought us together.

Either that, or a night of alcohol and drugs.

Yeah.

I liked to think it was fate.

And it was fate.

We had a family together, brought up by so much love. A love between Dimitri and I; he was my soul mate, but I didn't know that until a few years later.

Because until my last breath I was with Dimitri, and it was with his love that I shined, and soared through the air.

.

.

.

I wasn't just with the enemy, I was in love with the enemy; who turned out to be the love of my life.

_"I love you."_

__"I know. I love you too."__

__Ask me again?__

__I do believe in love.__

__And I love Dimitri.__

__.__

__.__

__.__

**Yikes, I didn't know what else... and it is less 3,000. But wow, it's my longest lol**

**Review.**


End file.
